Ruby vs. Pit
Description Quirky, geeky, young, Heroes. Capture.PNG|My Thumbnail (AtomByAdam) Ruby Rose from RWBY will fight against Pit from Kid Icarus. Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Heroes come in many shapes in sizes, but when it's at stake, it's questionable to leave the fate of the world in naive children. Boomstick: Like Ruby Rose, The Wandering Red Reaper of RWBY. Wiz: And Pit, Palutena's loyal Angel from Kid Icarus Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ruby Blooms into DEATH BATTLE (*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 1 Score*) Wiz:Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. Boomstick: You know the Grimm? Mankinds greatest fear? Yeah, they're afraid of theses guys. Wiz: Though as of recently, theses warriors vanished from history. The last remaining Silver Eyed Warrior was one girl named Summer Rose, who passed down it's lineage. to her daughter, Ruby. '' '''Boomstick: And then she died, Leaving Ruby to presumedly be, the only silver eyed warrior left. Well if she were alive, she would have told Ruby's older sister that "Going out in the woods with your little sister in a wagon is not a good idea.", yeah that sounds about right. But hey atleast she was saved by their uncle, Qrow.' Wiz: From that day onward, Ruby and her older sister Yang idolized Qrow, and in return he taught them how to defend themselves and how to fight. Ruby was firstly assigned as a student in Qrow's school. Boomstick: But after fight off an emo guy with orange hair,'' ''she was transferred to Beacon, along with her sister. ''Yang: Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!'' Ruby: Please stop... (*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 4 Score*) Wiz: Through enrollment, Ruby became leader of her own team, team RWBY . Which is ironically named after her. '''Boomstick: Well this team consisted of an ice b***, and an emo cat lady , oh well atleast Yang's part of her team now. Though that's also a downside cause she would have to sit through her awful puns. Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang. Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I Right? (Yang is hit by an apple) Boomstick: Good god that was awful. Wiz: Not like your any better. Boomstick: Oh yeah? Name one bad pun I made. Wiz: Let's see, Green arrow got shafted, The aforementioned half genie hero, Beast just didn't have the heart to keep up with the gargoyle,-'' (*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 4 Score*) '''Boomstick: I said ONE Wiz!' Wiz: Well I couldn't help myself. Back on track, Ruby is a very skilled fighter despite her young age. And it's because of her Aura and semblance. In real life, Aura is im simplistic terms, the distinctive atmosphere or quality that seems to surround and be generated by a person. But the world of Remnant had a different approach with it. Boomstick: No kidding, they armorized it. Aura can be used as many things, it can heal, stop blows that normally would kill a person, or be a fuel pack for one's Semblance. Wiz: Semblances are special abilities that are unique to one huntsman or huntress. Unlike her sister who's semblance specializes in brute force, Ruby's focuses more on speed and athletics. This simply helps her with more evasion and at her minimum speed, can reach as much as 125 miles per hour. (*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Red Like Roses Part II [Full Version with Buildup]*) Boomstick: But her favorite way to beat down Grimm is using her signature weapon, Crescent Rose. A weapon Ruby actually built herself. This large and bada** Scythe is easily able to mowe down anything that stands in her way. Wiz: You think Ruby would have trouble wielding Crescent Rose since it's absurdly big and heavy for a girl like her, but you be wrong.. Ruby doesn't seem to have any issues weilding crescent rose. Boomstick: Wiz your forgetting the best parts! It’s a GODDAMN SCYTHE THAT'S ALSO A GODDAMN SNIPER RIFLE! Before the fall of Beacon Ruby was a little hesitant for murdering someone so she basically used Rubber bullets, But after the fall she wasn’t hesitant at all. And she decided to add dust to her arsenal. And no, not the stuff that you find under you couch. Wiz: Dust was a common weapon used in the war against the Grimm developed by most companies but most famous is the Schnee Dust Company. Unlike her friend Weiss, who carries all of them and can mix them together, Ruby only has Electricity, fire and ice. Boomstick: Doesn't matter what she had, she still accomplished a lot during her school years. She tooked down Team CRDL's leader Cardin, held her own against an army of grimm alongside her team, and once decapitated the head off of a giant bird thing. Wiz: By scaling to her other teammates, Weiss was fast enough to dodge a lightning strike. Which can move at the speed of 750 mph. And it's possable Ruby can accomplish a simillar feat. Boomstick: But she can also tap into the powers of the silver eyes, after witnissing her friends death. Wiz:Now, don’t get the wrong idea. There’s not enough information about Ruby’s silver eye ability. From what we’ve seen, the powers can only work under certain circumstances or when she's emotionally strained. Boomstick: And also, she needs help from her friends, like, all the goddamn time. ' ''Wiz: While She has accomplished things on her own! Ruby’s greatest accomplishments involved help from her team. Another one of Ruby’s weakness is that she’s kinda reckless and immature. She isn’t dumb but she has been shown to be rather headstrong like her older sister. And without Crseent Rose she's basically defenseless. '''Boomstick: But few people in Beacon Academy has accomplished as much as the Red Reaper. Ruby: I don't care what you say! We WILL stop them, and I WILL stop you! BET ON THAT!! Pit Soars into DEATH BATTLE (*Smash bros- Destroyed Skyworld*) Wiz: Allow us to go back in time where Gods, angels and humans all lived in harmony. And the humans were guardian by two Goddesses. The Godess of Light Palutena, And the Godess of Darlness Medusa. Boomstick: And Medusa sort of took advantage as her role and treated humans like inferior species. and Did all sort of evil things, such as destroying their crops, homes, and even turning them to stone. But hey guess that's the job of the Goddess of Darkness. Wiz: Angered by the actions of Medusa, Palutena cursed her, transforming, her into an ugly beast. Sealing her in the Underworld below. But of course as we all know, this didn't last long. Boomstick: Medusa broke free and seeked revenge on Palutena for turning her into a snake faced cyclops thing. In desperation Palutena had to summon the greatest warrior she could find, and his name was Pit. (*''Kid Icarus Uprising- Chapter 1- The Return of Palutena*)'' Pit is shown prepairing to descend. Pit: Sorry to keep you waiting. Pit then jumps out of Palutena's domain and into the skies Boomstick: Uh, Wiz, are you sure this is the guy? ' ''Wiz: Don't let his appearence fool you Boomstick,while Pit may appear as a young boy, he is actually infact the captain and general of the centurion army. Keepers of peace and loyal servants of Lady Palutena herself. Also he is actually 25 years old '''Boomstick: So this guy is a goddamn general even though he looks 15? Well atleast he can fly, i can give him that. Wiz: Actually, he can't. Boomstick: Uh Wiz, you blind? He's flying right now. Wiz: No I mean Pit can't actually fly on his own. Luckily, Palutena can help him buy granting the power of flight. Though this can only last for about 5 minutes. If it reaches past 5 minutes, Pit's wings will burn up, sending him to his end. Boomstick: So an a captain of an angel army, even though he himself is an angel, can't fly on his own. Is that what your telling me right now? Wiz: Yeah but let's not talk about it more, Pit is honestly very sensitive to this subject. Boomstick: I can see why he would be sensitive. Being an Angel that can't fly. but hey atleast he's got a huge arsenal of weapons which I 1000% behind with. And out of them he is quite skilled with the Palutena Bow. A weapon given to him by Palutena herself. Which Pit can fire arrows of light that can be guided by Pit. And if he ever feels the need to get close, he can split the blades into 2 and use them as swords. Wiz: With the bow and Palutena's guidance, Pit was able to defeat Medusa and bring piece to skworld and the human world. '' '''Boomstick: But Medusa returned, looking as beautiful as she was before and even brought along a friend. The God of the Underworld, Hades.' Wiz: In which Pit had to use more then just a bow. He had to use clubs, staffs, Orbitars, palms which is a tatto for a weapon, claws , cannons, and a whole lot more. All forged by the God of Forgery, Dyntos. (*Kid Icarus Uprising- Boss Battle 1*) Boomstick: And he was the guy who also crafted Pit's ultimate weapons: The Three Sacred Treasures. Wiz: Each of the Three Sacred Treasures have different effects, The Mirror Shield reflects projectiles aimed at Pit, the Wings of Pegasus give Pit unrestricted flight and improved speed . Boomstick: Guess he can fly after all Wiz: And the Arrow of Light, a weapon that can kill pretty much anything. Combining all 3 together creates Pit's strongest weapon, the Silver Armor. Which oddly is Gold. Boomstick: Heaven is wierd. (*'Kid Icarus Uprising- The Reapers line of sight'*)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBjwDM2nVzw Wiz: At one point, when Thanatos attacked a village, he launched a large boulder, which Pit obliterated so thoroughly, it was completely pulverized in midair. Givien Thanatos's height and the diamaeter of the boulder, Pit's strike must have outputted energy equal to nearly 1,600 pounds of TNT. '' '''Boomstick: For a skinny man, he never skips arm day.' Wiz: Pit is also quite fast, He onced reach from the earth's orbit to space in less than forty seconds. Despite looking like one, that's not an actual moon, It's a space station, orbiting the Earth at a similar altitude to the ISS. The average distance from the ISS to the highest cloud layers is about 242 miles, meaning Pit must have flown around 21,600 miles per hour. '' '''Boomstick: That has to be several times faster then a rocket. HA! Suck it NASA! We don't need rockets, we need angel wings!' Wiz: And In his final duel with Hades, the God of the Underworld, Pit took a devastating blow that sent him plummeting at least 2,000 feet. Given Pit's weight, the impact of that fall would be over eight tons of force. '' '''Boomstick: Which it in alone is impressive cause Hades is strong enough to break through a diamon pillar in just one simple strike. That has to be atleast thirty tons of TNT.' Wiz: While Pit is formiddable, but he has his downfalls. For one, he's kind of an idiot. He himself stated doesn't know how to read, has fallen into traps more the once, and even was tricked into losing fights. More often then not He requires help from Palutena in his missions. Boomsticks: Even if he isn't the sharpest knife in the droor, Pit is still one powerful angel. Also that Palutena girl is HOT! (*SMACK*) Boomstick: O-O-OW! What was that for!? Wiz: Oh, may have been a glitch Boomstick: You goddamn lier! Pit I fight for all creatures living and breathing! I fight for all departed souls still hanging in limbo! But most of all, I fight for Lady Palutena, the goddess of light! And it's in all their names that I will crush you, lord of the Underworld! I won't let you desecrate another soul! Pre-Fight Wiz:Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLLLEEEEEEE!!! Fight The Emerald forest was blooming with beauty. The one standing in the middle was Ruby Rose. Saerching for the one who injured her friend back on the destruction of Atlus. Ruby: According to Blake, this was the winged man's last sighting. The image from the news report appeared in her mind, someone with a roman like hair, a golden reef crown, and a bow in hand. Ruby: ( He must be incredibly dangeroues, with a heart colder then pure ice, and wishes upon seeing others suffer. I have to find him and stop him. He is nothing but pure evil.) (*Kid Icarus- Pit's victory song*) In the world of skyworld, Pit emerges from the door and into the sky While singing no less. Pit:*singing* Again today I will go soaring through the sky! My enemies I’ll dish em up in a stir-fry! Gracious Goddess o-of light, watches from up above! At dinner time I always show the cook some love! Palutena:Are you singing that victory song you made up? Pit: At a time like this why wouldn't I? We defeated Hades! Now it’s time to stop Viridi. Viridi: Did someone say my name? Pit: Hmph, no. Viridi: Well, hello Pit, long time no see. I guess you heard the news of the forces of nature and the destruction of a human village. Palutena: More importantly, were on search for Dark Pit. After all, he disapeared after the fight with Hades. Viridi: Actually, Dark Pit works for me now. Palutena/Pit: What!? Viridi: Also the Lightngin Chariot and Phosporus is under my command. Like I said, the battle isn't over yet. And thanks to Dark Pit, one person is out to get him. Which is a perfect way for you to fall under my trap. So for now, i bid goodbye. And good ridance. Viridi's present vanished and left Palutena and Pit were left puzzled. Pit: Hey, Lady Palutena? What do you think she meant by that. Palutena: I don't know. Wait, Pit. Look at the Moon. Pit: The Moon?Well I imagine it’s pretty at a time like thi-'' To Pit's dismay the Moon wasn't normal. Infact, it was partially "shattered". ''Pit: What the heck happened to the moon? Palutena: Could this be another world? Well if it is then- *gasp* Uh oh, Pit! Look out! Pit: Huh? Out of nowhere bullets wizzed by Pit as if something was aiming at him. Pit: Was that a bullet? Palutena: Alright Pit, were going to have to fly down and investigate. And by fly down she means nose dive to the ground at an insane velocity. Pit: Woaaaaaaahhhh!!!! G-FORCE IN MY FAAAAAACE!!!! To Pit's complaining got worse as through flight, he constantly bounced off branchedto branch before landing roughly on the ground. Pit: Lady Palutena? Maybe next time we make a landing, please don’t let it be a forest? The one who was shooting Pit from afar was indeed Ruby. If it was obvious, she mistaken. Ruby: The hair, The reef, the clothes, I finally found you. Pit: M-Me? Wait, don't tell me-'' ''Ruby: So your the one who lead that plant army to attack Atlus. Pit: No no, your mistaken. it wasn't me, it was someone who looks like me! Ruby: As if I'm suppose to believe that. I'm not as stupid as you think. Pit: Uhh Lady Palutena? What do I do? Palutena: Sadly as much as I hate to admit, there's no other way. Your going to have to fight Pit. (*Brandon Yates- Unlocking Heaven*) Pit: *sighs* I was afraid you would say that. Pit closes his eyes while spinning around the Palutena Bow and when he stops to open his eyes, prepaires his fighting stance. Ruby extends the length of Crescent Rose, revealing it's scythe form and also taking a stance. FIGHT! Pit begins the fight by firing 3 light arrows at Ruby. While she did get hit with the first 2, Ruby dodged the thrid and hit Pit with a spinning overheard slash and pulled the trigger to send him back further. She tried again with an overhead slash, But Pit block and he reached in for some slashes of his own. The of which was countered and Ruby combos Pit into the air. Then she loads her sniper rifel with a firey dust round. Ruby: How’s this for a little extra heat! she fired the round at Pit. In response, Pit activates the Guardian Orbitars to deflect the fire back at Ruby, sighing in relief of his safety. Pit: Phew! That was close! Almost turned into roasted angel! Ruby fired an Ice dust bullet with it interacting with fire created a large smoke cloud. In the midst of it, Ruby was coughing inside the cloud until it dissipated. Before it did, Pit swooped down from the air, and uppercuts Ruby with the Upperdash Arm, sending her flying in the air. Pit: Time to get serious! Pit activates the Pegasus wings and flies after his oppenent. Which he knees her in the gut, grabs her by the collar and into Skyworld. In Skyworld Pit throws Ruby into the air like a baseball. Pit: Batter up! Pit winds the upperdash arm a killer hook that sent Ruby through a pillar, and down a flight of stairs. Which she thought was endless. Ruby: Why is there so many stairs!? It eventually ends at the bottom. She saw Pit go down with the upperdash arm, but evades the attack by pulling the trigger of Crescent Rose, propelling her forward on the platform they were standing on. Pit summons the Wolf Claws and attacks Ruby with a berserker barrage like attack. She blocked it but at the cost of her weapon getting scratched. Ruby: Aww, I just gave it a new paint job. Ruby then leaped over Pit, using Crescent Rose to go around a pillar, and propelled herself to give Pit a devastating dropkick. Which put his jaw sideways. Stumbling to get up, He forces his jaw back into place and flies in the air again. And Ruby loads another Dust round. Ruby: I should tell you, I have an eclectic persona-*groans* How does Yang do this whithout groaning or cringing!? Ruby fires an electric dust bullet that hit Pit in the back and electrocuted him. She grabs Pit by the face and the two started falling out of Skyworld and back to the surface. Pit equiped the First Blade and slices Crescent Rose in half. The two combatant plumeted to the surface. Ruby Survived because Pit broke her fall. Pit survived because he was use to falling at familiar heights. Pit: I can't die here, if I die, then who will protect Lady Palutena.... No... I can do this! Pit was engulfed in light and he equipped his Silver armor. Ruby upon seeing her weapons demise, clenches her fist in anger, and her eyes began glowing. Pit: This ends now! Ruby: Couldn't agree more... Ruby Emitted the blast that killed the Grimm Dragon in the past, But time slowed down for Pit to realize what he was getting into. Pit: Uh oh. So he dashed in the opposite directions, then began flying. Dodging falling trees and branches. He managed to get to a safe distance away from the blast radius. Pit charged his shot before firing the Arrow of Light. Colliding with the blast radius and entered a power struggle. Ultimately, Ruby lost the struggle and the Arrow of Light pireced through the Blast and through Ruby's skull. Dissipating her silver eye power and Ruby's body slid across the ground, leaving a trail of blood from where she stood. Pit: Lady Palutena? Even though I won, I don’t feel to happy. I mean she was just a little girl. Palutena: I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do for now Pit. I’m sending you back to treat your wounds. K.O! K.O! (*Cues Unlocking Heaven- Again*) Boomstick: Ouch! Talk about a skull crushing finale! Ruby may have been smarter and faster than Pit, But she couldn't handle Pit's Strength, Durabilty and HUGE Aresenal. Wiz: While Ruby may be a capable fighter but she didn't have many strength feats. The closest one we found was her Nevermore feat. But here's when things get more tricky. While Nevermore's are very dangerous they don't seem to weigh that much. In fact Grimm don't have any bones or muscles so they can't exactly be all that heavy. Boomstick: Hell, the damn thing couldn't break the roof of the house just from sitting it's a** on it. Wiz:But it relies on it's speed and blunt strength to break through things such as old ancient stone pillars. So let's compair it to that. Ruby averagely weighs around 110 lbs and her scythe weighs around 50 lbs as well. If the strike added all of her strength and using the density of granite. We can estimate the strike to be as much as 443 lbs of force. Nearly 4x weaker then Pit's Boulder feat. Boomstick: And while Ruby maybe quicker on her feat, Pit was just far faster in the air. Wiz:First reaction timing and speed are 2 separate things and not considered one. If we were to combine them then Pit and Ruby would be at an even speed. But since they're not let's compare Ruby's speed to Pit's reaction timing. At her fastest Ruby could travel well over 121 MPH however with Pit once right out of the door (Literally) dodged a lightning bolt from the lightning goddess Phosphora. And Lightning an travel well over 750 mph. And while Pit's speed through flying may have been help from Palutena, It's possable using the Pegasus Wings, Pit can go at that same speed. Boomstick: Ruby may be reckless she still a pretty decent strategist but with Pit's large arsenal meant she had trouble predicting what he was going to do next . And with his durability of being able to take hits from gods and survive an 8 ton fall. showed he was more impressive then Ruby. Not to mention While Pit may need help from Palutena as much as Ruby needs help from her teammates, Pit has accomplished things on his own and has required less help from Palutena then Ruby does with her team. Wiz: Both combatants had their advantages but Pit's superior strength, equipment, durability and experience gave him the win Boomstick: Yep, even without Palutena's help. Pit Winged it. And when we PITted them together, one was about to lose to the other.Yep Ruby couldn't PETAL to the metal and Pit ROSE to victory. Wiz: I hate you Boomstick. Boomstick: Hey, c'mon Wiz. Why do you have to be a thorn in your own side. (*Wiz Takes out Tazer*) Boomstick: Not agai*gets tazed* ARjfenhvgejwnj! *collapses* Wiz: *sigh* Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth getting paid for hearing his puns. The Winner is Pit (Also a friend of mine gave me an idea for the verdict and reasoning and i want to thank him for giving me this idea.) Next time Next Time on DEATH BATTLE Trivia * The Connection between Ruby and Pit is very similar to Pit's connection with Sora. That being they are young teenage heroes with similar characteristics who faced big obstacles of evil and are guided by the light to fight through the darkness (In Ruby's case the darkness is pretty much the Grimm.) while Also leading a team to aid them agaisnt evil *This is the first time A RWBY character fights a Kid Icarus character on the wiki. *Unlocking Heaven was actually used in Pit's offical Death Battle; Sora vs. Pit *Dark Pit joining Viridi is a reference to Super Smash bros. Wii U. Where in that game, Pit can have unique dialouge to certain fighters. to Dark Pit it is explained that, after Hades was defeated, He joined Viridi and the forces of nature. Category:Main Protagonist Category:RWBY vs Kid Icarus themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Angel' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Episode 2 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Nerd Fight Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles